I Am In Love With You Revised
by nicktoons841
Summary: I deleted the last one and remade it. Please REVIEW!


**I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU REVISED**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_Otto Rocket was in the woods, filled with many trees and some grass. Then, he came to a place where there was just rocks._

_"Hello, anyone here?" he asked._

_Suddenly, a huge chuck of stone came going toward him. He ducked just in time. A girl 12 years old wearing a mostly green outfit having pale yellow in front and half a skirt. A brown belt was tied to the middle of her body, and wore green leather with smaller brown belts with a yellow top on her hands and feet. She also had on a green band and ghost but round black hair. Her eyes were like from those Anime shows._

_"Uh, who are you supposed to be?"_

_"The name is Toph. I'm an Earthbender." the girl replied._

_"Huh?" Otto had to idea what an Earthbender was. Then, Toph took another huge chunk of stone and thrown it to Otto, not with her hands. Suddenly, Otto managed to dodge it by Earthbending._

_"Impressive, but I still expect you to do better. Take a closer look at yourself." she then mysteriously leaves without a trace._

_"Wait, what do you want from me?" Otto yelled. Then, he saw his reflection in a pond and saw that his eyes were also in anime form. He was dressed in longer sleeves of his shirt and shorts which made pants. His shows were gone and was barefooted. Finally, his goggles looked more rectangled, too._

He scream and himself in his room. He took a look at the clock.

"3AM? But I'm not supposed to get up 'til 7!" he said. "What a bad dream. I wonder what that girl wanted from me. Oh well, I just hope it'll never happen again."

But he was wrong. For the next few days, he's been having the dream with Toph in it. The Rocket we know of got more concerned and didn't want to tell his friends either. However, soon enough, he'll soon learn about his dreams and Toph.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Today is Saturday. Sam/Squid Dullard asked his friends to come over to his place. Fortunately, his friends showed up in time around '3.

"Why did you bring us here, Squid?" Reggie asked.

"I was working on an invention since I moved here. I made some updates here and there, it'll finally work." Sam replied.

"Just tell us already!" yelled Twister.

"OK, OK! Brace yourselfs." Sam pulled out a curtain and under was a portal. It had some gems around it, but is mostly black.

"Wow, it's amazing Sam." complimented Reg.

"Thanks." he blushed a bit.

"Cool, let's check it out!" Otto said.

"I don't know yet. With the updates and everything, I don't think..." however it was too late. Otto pushed some buttons and pulled some levers. Then, from the inside of the portal, it turned pink and tried to suck in Otto. Reggie, Twister, and Sam tried to pull him back him. "I told you doing that was a bad thing!"

"Hey, you should have told me that first!"

"He did, you dork!" Reggie snapped at her brother.

"At least things can't get any worse." Twister said. The portal was much stronger than the kids pulling, so it sucked in Otto. His friends let go.

"You just had to open your big mouth." said Reggie annoyed.

Meanwhile, Otto is falling through the vortex & screaming. Everything soon went blank and white. Then, he woke up.

"Ugh, where am I?" he questioned. He saw his reflection in a lake nearby and saw himself in anime form like in his dreams. "Ok, now this is getting freaky. I wonder what's gonna happen next?"

Just then a huge rock was coming toward him. Otto jumped just in time like in his dream. "Me and my big blabber, my dad says."

"Watch it, will ya?" shouted a voice. It sounded familiar to him. Two kids showed up. One kid was from his dream. The other kid had blue arrows on his bold head and hands wearing yellow and red clothes.

"Um, sorry." the boy apologized.

"Hi." Otto greeted.

"I still think he should have watched it." the girl mumbled. Otto heard that. The other kid hit her in the shoulder.

"Sorry 'bot that too," the boy started. "I'm Aang. And that's Toph." The red-headed male remembers Toph from his nightly shift. "What's your name?"

"I'm...Otto."

"Well, what are you doing out here? Do I know you?" questions Toph.

"No!" sneered Otto.

"Who asked?"

"You!"

Aang can tell the fury between Toph and Otto. "Um, maybe it's better if you come with us." he said.

"What?"

"What!" yelled the female. She grabbed Aang to talk alone. "Look, Twinkletoes, there is no way that guy will come with us."

"Come on, I bet he's nice. Besides, he has no where else to go."

Toph glances at Otto and sighs. "Fine, but if he gets into my stuff, tell him I'll crush him with my Earthbending." The two went up to him again.

"It's decided, you can come with us." said Aang.

"Thanks, I guess." Rocket looks at Toph and turned back. She did the same.

Soon, the three arrived at a campsite. Two teens show up with a lemur. The girl who was younger had brown hair with 'air loopies' with blue/white clothing. The boy who was older had a ponytail and almost whore exactly what she had on.

"Otto, Katara and Sokka. Sokka and Katara, Otto." the bold head kid introduces. Sokka, the older guy, shakes Otto's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Katara said.

"Yeah, you too." said Otto. Toph saw that she was looking at him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing! It's not like any of your business!" Both starred at each other angrily. "Who's the lemur?" he changed the subject?"

"That's Momo." Sokka responds. Toph and Otto went back to starring. The others looked at him oddly.

"Um, Aang, are you sure this is a good idea?" Katara queried.

"Don't worry. I bet in a couple of hours, they'll be the best of friends." Aang said.

We cut to a few hours later. Otto and Toph are turned around, pouting.

"Best friends, huh?" said Sokka to Aang.

"Just give them more time." replies his sister. Aang couldn't help but look at Katara. She was very beautiful. Bot only that, but had great leadership, and very kind. Aang thought that Katara was the most prettiest thing in the world, and thought of her more than a friend. She, however, didn't notice. Just only liked Aang AS a friend.

Toph, on the other hand, well...she did teach Aang Earthbending, and was proud to help. She may be rough sometimes, but was always there. Why was Aang suddenly thinking about Toph?

Meanwhile back in Ocean Shores...

"Man, this is bad! Ray is never gonna believe this!" Reggie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna get a Freezy Freeze." Twister said stupidly.

"Twist!" Sam shouted.

"What?"

"Look, let's just relax. I'm sure that Sam can fix the portal again, we get Otto back where he is, and after that, we pretend that this never happened." Reg explained.

"Well, there is a problem..." squirmed Squid.

"What problem?"

"I used a very, very _very_ rare and powerful energy battery. A friend gave it to me a long time ago when I was back in Kansas. There are only 10 in this world. Used in the wrong hands can screw everything up."

"And where are the other 9?" Twister asks.

"Well, according to my scanner that came along with it, there is one right here in Ocean Shores. It said to be...on the top of the highest mountain here."

"You're kidding, right?" said Reggie.

"No."

"Are you crazy?! What if our parents find out? We will be SO busted!"

"You mean _if_ they find out." Twister said slyly.

""You know, that might be a good idea." agreed Sam.

"A good idea." the pre-teen girl sighs.

Twister is a much longer friend of Reggie. Although he was an idiot, Twister was on the lookout for Reggie. Also, was much cuter, just look at those freckles! Why was Reg thinking about him? After all, he only liked him as a _friend_. She turns and sees Sam.

Sam/Squid Dullard is also a friend of Reggie's. He is much smarter, and helped Reggie on a lot of things, but mostly her Zine. Sam was the new kid in town, that's why his nickname was Squid. And she helped him out the most too. Why was she also thinking about him?

"Reggie..."

"What, Squid?" Reggie questioned. "Oh, sorry. I just got lost in my mind."

"Thinking about Otto, aren't you?" Twister said.

"Um, yeah.

"Come on, let's grab some gear and let's go!" leaded Squid. The three kids leave the scene and go 'to Sam's basement.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Otto and Toph still didn't look at one another. Aang couldn't help but interrupt.

"Look! Since I'm the Avatar, I'm suppose to make peace! So, make peace!" he shouts at him.

"What's the Avatar?" Otto wondered.

Toph scoffs. "You never heard of the Avatar?"

"The Avatar is what keeps the world going round. I'm supposed to learn to do fire, water, and Earthbending before Summer arrives. I already know Airbending."

"Awesome," said Otto. "So, what about Earthbending?"

"Actually, Toph helped me with that. She's my Earthbending teacher."

"And he's learned well. Not that you should care." said Toph and left.

"Uh, ain't she blind?" Otto asks Aang.

"Well yeah. She just really likes to take risks and stuff."

Otto leaves, to catch up with Toph. Aang shrugs and walks away.

Toph is in the woods. She thought about her last adventure, throught the desert. How the sand was rough and couldn't feel anything. She sighs and sits on a huge log. Otto came in while making noise that came from the leaves.

"Who's there?" Toph demanded.

"Chill, it's me, Otto." he repluid as he sat with Toph.

"Oh, what do you want?"

"Look, I know I was mean to you before, but I wanna make it up to ya."

"How?"

"Aang told me you like to take risks."

She sighs. "Let me tell you something. I can feel with Earthbending. It's sounds strange, but I 'hear' every single move and 'see' everything on Earth. Like that tree, and that puddle, and you."

"Wow."

"It's a very unique talent of mine. And, I feel really, really special with it."

"Yeah, like with my talent to skateboard and surf." Otto whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Um, nothing." Otto put his hand onto Toph's hand, who felt it. He quickly removed it. "So, do you maybe wanna..."

Suddenly, Azula and her gang appeared.

"All right! What do you guys want?" she demanded.

"As what we always want. The Avatar." Azula replied. "Now to finish you guys off."

She threw her Firebending at her, who blocked it. Otto dodged the attacks from Ty and Mai, who had their weapons out. Azula then went for him, which was in slow motion. When the fire aims at Otto, he did a wondrous thing. He lifted his hand and Earthbend.

"I can Earthbend?" he asked himself.

"Otto can Earthbend?" Toph added.

"The boy can Earthbend too, huh? Well, no matter. Time to take you two down." Azula said.

"Quick, follow my lead." said Otto to Toph. She nodded. The two benders got side by side and attacked with their Earthbending. Eventually, it was over.

"We'll be back for the Avatar, and you guys too." Azula said weakly as the four left off.

"Hmm, that's strange..." Toph said.

"What is?" asked Otto.

"Two things. Why would Azula give up so easily and I didn't know you could Earthbend."

"Me too, me too."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Um, yeah. Exactly." he lied.

"Let's get back to camp." Toph smirked. Otto shrugged for no reason. When the two got back, they saw Aang, Katara, and Sokka doing their ordinary things.

"Glad you guys made it back." Aang said.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Sokka.

"Um, nothing." Otto replied.

"Then how does that explain you two holding hands?" Katara pointed. Otto looks down and sees Toph and him holding hands. Two let go and blush at the same time. Aang got a furious look at Otto.

"How about lunch?" queries Toph.

Back in Ocean Shores, Sam's basement...

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Twist spoke.

"Of course. Have I ever lied to you guys before?" Sam replied.

"No."

"That's a good thing." says Reggie. Sam blushed a bit and Twister got a angry look like Aang.

"Um, I'm gonna use the bathroom." Twister left.

"What's up with him?"

"He said he needs to use the bathroom." spoke Sam.

"Yeah, okay I guess..." Reggie wasn't sure about that.

In the bathroom, Twister looked in the mirror and saw Reggie. He glances and saw only his face again.

"Dude what's wrong with me? Reggie is _just_ a friend, and only a friend. Right? I hope so. Or, Squid can get in the way. I don't know! Maybe I do like Reg, _more_ than a friend.

--------

"Maybe I do like Toph, _more_ than a friend." said Aang to himself in the tent. "But, there is Katara, and I love her too. Oh, it's too hard to decide!" Momo came in and got onto Aang's shoulder. "Hey, buddy. You know, I wonder if someone else has the same problem as me. When you like two people you're known, but can't choose which one you like more."

--------

"I'll be back." Sam left upstairs for more tools.

"Do I like Twister, or Sam?" Reggie asked herself stuck. "It's so hard to choose."

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Aang and the gang were enjoying their lunch. It was some sort of soup. Otto just stared at it.

"Something wrong?" Aang asked.

"Well...it's just...I had better food." Otto responds.

"Like what?" adds Sokka.

"No offense, but like lobster, meat, some of my mom's best cooking." the tan boy answered.

Sokka's mouth was literally drooling thinking all that food. "Wow..."

"Well, this is all we have, so you have to settle for it." Katara stated. Otto gulped and drank it in one swallow...ok, maybe a few.

"Hey, this is good." Otto commented. "What is this anyway?"

Katara and Aang look at each other. They knew that the soup had in some leaves, nuts, and some other stuff they had.

"You don't wanna know." replied Aang.

Meanwhile, Reggie, Twister, and Sam are hiking up the big mountain in Ocean Shores.

"Are you sure coming here was a good idea?" Twister asks panting. "I'm tired."

"Twister, we've been walking for only 20 minutes." Reggie said as she rolled her eyes.

"You see?"

Sam ignoreed what Twister said. "According to this, the powerful energy battery should be at the tippy top of this mountain." he said.

"We're all gonna die!!" Twist started to panic. Just then, a part of the rock broke off on the botton of him. Reggie held onto him and pulled him up.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay Twister?" she asks concerned.

"I guess so."

"Great, let's keep going. The faster we get up there, we can get down there and use the battary on my portal." explained Sam.

"Down? I can hardly make it up now!"

-------

The camara flips to Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momo, Otto, and Toph hiking.

"So you see, we lost Appa during a sand storm." Katara concluded to Otto.

"Wow, I feel the same way." he said. The rest stopped walking and turn around.

"You do?" Aang spoke.

"Yeah. You see, I lost my mom, my first mom, after a few years I was born. My sister and me had to deal with it. So, with a single father, it was alright. But I still thought about her...even though my dad got married to his second best friend."

"I'm so sorry." Katara put his hand on Otto's shoulder. "Sokka and I lost our mother when we were born a few years, too. I kept this necklace to be reminded of her." she showed Otto her necklace (didn't take it off).

Toph felt jealous and interrupted. "You know, I feel sorry for the both of you." said she. Then Toph tripped over a rock and Otto caught her. The two gazed at one another.

Sokka cut over to them. "Okay, enough flirting!"

"We're not flirting!" Toph and Otto yelled in unison. Both regard at each other again.

"Ah ha! See!" Sokka points. Toph does her Earthbending and got Sokka caught in a tree. "Um, ok! I get it! Can you get me down now?" She did her Earthbending again as Sokka got off. "Thanks."

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Reggie, Twister, and Sam have finally reached the mountain. It took them hours to get up there. Through the tough rock adn the steep hill. Finally, they were so tired, the three sat down quickley and panted loudly.

"I'm glad...pant...that's over!" Twister exclaimed.

"Yeah...I thought I was about to die!" Sam agreed, inhaling inside his inhaler.

"Well it was your idea Squid!"

"So? We do have to get Otto back before something bad happens!"

Sam and Twister began to face each other angrily.

"Oh yeah?

"Yeah!"

Reggie decides to break up the fight. "Guys! The reason we came is to get the energy battery! So let's get it already!" she groaned. She found a cave closeby and went inside. The boys shrug as they follow her.

--------

The six kept walking and walking, even if they got bored.

"How much longer?" Otto inquired.

"Oh shouldn't be that long. Maybe...2, 3 hours nonstop?" replied Katara. Otto groaned.

"But we just ate 10 minutes ago," Aang protested. "It's better to take it easy." (OK, so I was wrong).

"Or else vomit." Sokka said. There was a short pause.

"You know, I do have a pretty neat thing to show you guys. To get us faster where ever we're going." said Otto.

"What is it?" Toph questioned.

"Well, it's for only skilled Earthbenders like you and me."

"And me." Aang says firmly.

Otto glimsed. "Right." he turned back to Toph. "Anyway, Sokka, Aang, Katara and Momo and hitch a ride too." He did his Earthbending and formed a skateboard. The others are kinda surprised what he was doing. "What? Never seen a skateboard before?"

"What's a skateboard?" wonders Sokka as he scratched his forehead.

"I guess not." Rocket sighs as he begisns to do what he's doing. "Now, all you have to do is get on this and try to control it, like this."

As Otto got on his 'skateboard', he slided through the ground and did some amazing tricks. The others but Toph were confused, but she, even though blind, sees what he's doing. It was the most coolest thing she ever 'saw' a boy do.

After Otto was done, Toph ran up to him. "That was amazing!" she shouted.  
"But how can you..."

Sokka cut him off. "Toph senses things with Earthbending. Even she is blind, she can see with it."

"It's a gift." Toph reminded. "Like...like..."

"My 'boarding skills, I know. Sorry, I forgot."

"Yeah, that looked fun." agrees Aang.

"It IS fun."

"This really sounds like a great idea. We can get to the village faster." Katara said. Toph and Aang did their Earthbending & also formed a skateboard like Otto's. On his board, went on him and Momo, on Toph's her and Sokka and for Aang's him and Katara.

"Ok, ready?" Otto called. The others nodded. "Alright...go!"

The 'skateboards' flew off like jet rockets. They were heading faster than the speed of light.

Otto turned back for a moment and saw Toph. To him, she was a goddess. Okay, maybe not a goddess. But she was cute. Toph had spunk, Otto thought. She was sweet and special. Very special. He gazed dreamly at her.

"Look out!" Sokka hoots. Momo pointed. Otto was puzzled 'til he saw he was gonna hit a tree! He screamed as he closed his eyes. However the movement from the skateboard dodged him from hitting the tree.

He opened his eyes and sees Toph, who winked at at him. Otto turned around and made a big, long grin on his face.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

They finally made it the village.

"Wow, everything looks so...old." Otto said.

"Wwhhhooooooooooooooooo!!! That was awesome! Can we do that again?" asked Sokka excited.

"No." quickly replied Katara.

"Aww."

"We just need to pick up enough food." told Aang. "Okay, we have four copper coins, so that's...that's...um...uh..."

"Enough food for the rest of the week." Katara responded.

"Oh yeah." Aang sweatdropped as he, Katara and Sokka went to buy some food.

"Toph and I will stay here!" Otto calls out.

"You know, that was...amazing. I've never had great fun like that EVER." Toph said to him. "Next to Earthbending, that is."

"Yeah." Otto replied.

"How do you do it?"

"Um..." he thought. "It's just something I came up. You use your Earthbending on your skateboard and try to ease it out."

"Ease it out? How about your lengths?"

"Eh, good enough." Toph pulled out an apple from her pocket and bit it. "Where did you get there from?"

"When we fought Azula back in the woods."

"Oh yeah." he said while he pulled an apple out too. "Great minds think alike.

--------

His friends were looking for the battery. It was a bit cold and damp. Water was dripping from the ceiling.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" questions Twister.

"Yeah, of course." Reggie answers.

"The battery should be right..." Sam bumps into a wall. "Ow! Here."

"But it's...No, it can't be behind there." shouts Reg.

"Then it looks like we have to dig. Get the mining equipment."

Twist moans as he got out three drilling tools. The three dug into the wall.

"This is gonna be a _long_ day before we find it." sighed Rocket Girl as she drilled.

---------

Toph and Otto are walking in the nearby woods again while eating their apples. Rocket Boy looked at the sky. It is sunset.

"Are you sure we should be here?" said Otto.

"Oh chill! We'll make it back in time." Toph told in in response. The Sun began to go down. The sky had stars and turned into night.

Otto glared at Toph. "And your point is...Hey! There's a boat! Um, sorry."

"It's OK."

Toph ran for it. The boat is sitting on land, close to the pond. It was made of wood and had two oars in it. Toph got in first then Otto. He took an oar and tried to get the boat in the water, she did too. Next they pulled hard on the oars until they made it in the middle of the pond.

The two looked at one other lovingly under the moon and stars.

"It's nice." remarked Otto.

"Yeah." agrees Toph. Otto looked at Toph directly into her eyes. He can see what was in there: love. No blindness indeed can get in the way.

"Toph, um, look. Maybe it's time to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too."

"What is it?"

"Being here with you...makes me feel so...so..not blind."

"Huh?"

"You see Otto, ever since you came, you were kinda...handsome. And even though I can't see, I can. Plus your skateboarding, makes me feel the same with Earthbending. Seeing things greater than what they really are." the blind girl explained.

"Wow. Toph, I really need you to listen carefully at what I'm gonna say."

"I think I know." Then Toph slowly reaches for Otto, to kiss. Otto backs up first, but then comes near her. They were about to kiss until...

"Seize them!"

The voice demanded. Ty Lee and Mai caught both of them. Ty held Otto and Mai held Top. They looked up and saw Azula, evilly laughing in their faces.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Back in the cave, the kids were done digging and pulled out a red battery that was tall as a keyboard but weighs like a pig.

"Man, Squid! This thing is so heavy!" Twister complained.

"I did say it had a lot of energy." said Sam.

"The good news is, we got the battery." sighed Reggie again as she and Twist put the battery down.

Squid took a look outside. "There's some bad news.

"What? It's too dark out to see and we have to stay here overnight?" said Twister sarcastically.

"Close. We can still climb down, but the weather did say it's gonna rain..."

"Oh good grief." groaned Reggie.

---------

"Now tell me...where's the Avatar?" the Fire Lord's princess demanded.

"We don't know!" Otto sneers.

"Besides, we can kick your butt anyway. Right Otto?" Toph asks him.

"Yeah." Azula smirks as she used lighting and electrified Toph adn Otto's legs. The groaned in pain. "What was that for?"

"Easy. You can't Earthbend your way out if your legs are hurt...-" then she uses lightning on their hands. They groan in pain more. "-or your hands. Take them away, girls!" she ordered.

Mai and Ty take the couple away.

Someplace else, Aang, Katara + Sokka made it back carring food.

"Hey, where's Toph and Otto?" Sokka queried.

"I don't know. They were here after they left." replied Katara. Momo came out of Aang's shoulder. He leaped onto land and pointed at something.

"What is it buddy?" asked Aang. Momo is pointing at footprints heading off into the woods. "Oh no. Come on!"

----------

Otto and Toph are trapped in cages. They tried to get out but was no use because their hadns and feet are aching in pain.

Mai yawned. "I'm bored. Tell me when I need to wake up." she went to sleep, standing up.

"I wonder if we get paid." said Ty to herself.

"Don't worry. Aang and his little friends should arrive soon. So get ready!" said Azula. Toph and Otto sighed as they gander.

"Is it always like this? You guys travel and ago see new places but also have to fight her and go get to do cool stuff?" Otto wondered.

"Yeah. Sometimes it's just boring, and other times it's exciting. But you know what they say, life is always a new adventure. Every day."

"Uh huh. Well, what happens I can show you this new, non-Animeish world?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No. Trust me." he smiled.

"Quiet!" Azula hushed. Aang and friends made it.

"Let them go and no one gets hurt." Aang bawls.

"Then fight me." she used her Firebending however Aang dodged it and used Airbending.

Mai did her tricks on Katara, but her Waterbending made a shield. Then she used it and kicked Mai down. Sokka swings his new boomerang against Ty's acrobatic skills. The boomerang grabbed her and got knocked down. When Katara was done, she went over to Toph and Otto.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine...mostly." responded Otto.

"Azula used her lightning power on our hands and feet so we can't Earthbend." Toph defined.

"Leave it to me." Katara replies. She healed the wounds.

"How did you do that?" inquired Otto shocked.

"Oh, it's something I picked up from being an Waterbender."

"Just get us outta here, ok?" Toph said irrirated.

Aang was still fighting Azula. He was almost defeated. That was, until Toph Earthbends (which Azula didn't know 'til the last minute). Otto does too and Ty lost. Topn helped Aang up and the heroes left the bad girls. They made it back where they was before.

"I need answers! Why did you and Toph go off?" demanded Aang frustated to Otto.

"I did tell her it was a bad idea...but it did turn out to be good." Aang growled at him. "Um...um..."

"The point if you shouldn't left off with her!"

"What did I do?"

Toph cuts in. "Wait Aang! It wasn't his fault. It was mine. You should blame me."

The Avatar glared at her. "Fine! If you guys need me, I'll be taking a walk." he left, upset.

"Aang, come back!" howled Katara, but he didn't hear her.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"Aang, get back here!" Katara ran after Aang.

"Katara, wait!" Sokka tried to follow her sister, but she was too fast. He went back to Otto and Toph. "Look what you guys did! Katara and Aang are gonna get lost thanks to you! Later." Momo comes after him.

Otto groaned. "This is all my fault."

"Don't worry. Twinkletoes is like this...sometimes." Toph said uneasy. Otto sighs disappointed.

----------

"Well, what are we supposed to do to pass the time?" asked Twister. Reggie and Sam didn't reply.

"This is how it ends, doesn't it?" Reggie questioned while she got up.

"Waht do you mean?"

"WHAT DO I MEAN?! Maurice, my brother is stuck in another dimension, we're stuck in here with nothing to eat or drink, but worst of all, when we get back, our parents are gonna ground us for _life_! It's all thanks to Squid!"

"Hey, no one calls me Maurice!" Twister snapped. He realizes. "Oh. Nice going Squid."

Sam is sad, with a frown on his face. He's holding back his tears. Reggie feels now guilty.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blame you. You were trying to help my brother, and well...I'm sorry things got outta hand." she apologized softly.

"No, don't. It was my fault. I'm the one who should apologize. If I didn't invent that portal, none of this would have happened." replied Dullard. There was a long silence. "I like to be alone."

"Sam, I..."

"I said, 'I want to be alone.'" he said coldly, not looking at Reggie or Twist.

Rocket Girl sighs. "Come on, Twist." she grabs his hand and both leave Sam, their techological knowing friend.

---------

Katara caught up to Aang who was at the pond, where Otto and Toph were. He turned his head down, depressed, sitting. She puts a conforting hand on his shoulder. "Aang, listen to me. Otto and Toph...they just wanted to be alone."

"Why would they?" demanded a mad Aang.

"Because...maybe you won't understand it yet, but you will. You see, Otto and Toph have his relitionship. And...I think they're in love."

"Love?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if you're jealous. We can fix it."

"No. You can't fix true love," Aang turned around. "Your right."

"Aang!"

"Aang!"

Otto and Toph ran over and made a screech from their feet.

"Dude, please, don't be mad at her." pleaded Otto.

"Yes, we want to have fun. Alone." Toph added.

"Do not worry. I understand now. Thanks to a friend." Aang responded, getting up as looking at Katara. Otto smirked.

"Come on, we better get Sokka and Momo." Katara said. The rest agreed and went off to find them.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Sun shined into the cave, waking up Otto's friends.

"Another day." Reggie yawned. She was the only one up so she walked over to Squid. "Wake up Sammy."

"I'm OK!" he replied. "Oh, hey Reg."

"I am sorry about what Twist said. Everyone is acting SO weird!"

"I understand."

"You do?"

"You see, I had this dream. And...I think the only reason he was angry was because...he likes you." Squid explained.

"He does?"

"He _might_. Give him another chance."

"Give another chance."

Twister overheard the conservation and frowns.

"_How did you know..._"

---------

The Sun rose for the Avatar gang as well. They found Sokka and Momo last night. All wake up.

"Katara, can I ask you something?" Aang said.

"Sure," responded the 14-year old. "What?"

"I guess I was jealous of Toph and Otto. And the most important thing to them is being with each other"  
"And...?"

"I wouldn't want to lose you."

Katara blushes slightly. "Thanks Aang." Both hug.

"So the practice of Earthbending came from our ancestors." Toph says to Otto.

"Wow." he said amazed.

"Yeah. There's one that my parents used to read before I went to bed. The Rockets."

"Rockets?!"

"Yep. Is there a problem?"

"My last name...is Rocket."

Toph gasps. "No wonder you knew it from the start." she walks away. Otto catches up.

"Huh?"

"You're the desendent of the greatest Benders!"

"Cool. I mean, you're cool too."

"Well, I _am_ great as you. Better than Aang." He nods.

---------

Much later, Twister, Reg, and Squid have returned back to the garage, putting the battery in. None of them said a word.

Reggie finally spoke. "Hey Twist, hand me that screw will ya?"

Twister hands her the screwdriver in reply. She works as she looks at the boys.

"It's done!" Sam yelled. "Turn it on Twist."

"Okay." Maurice switches the portal to on.

"We should get into the world where Otto's in."

"Seriously Squid, we could get into deep trouble." warned Otto's big sister by two years. Ignoring her, the two head into the portal as Reggie comes along. They end up in the new world.

"Ooh...we look all Animeish." said Twister.

"And in different clothes." added Reg while she observes her clothes.

"Look! I think it's Otto." Sam pointed. The three run to see him and a blind girl.

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Reggie went up to her brother.

"Otto!" she shouted.

"Sis?" Otto queried.

"Who?" increases Toph.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" said Twist. "With her?"

"Twist, meet Toph. She's an Earthbender like me. And we're traveling with Aang, Katara, and Sokka." replied Otto. His friends look at him puzzled.

"What's an Earthbender?"

"It's when a person lifts up rocks, stones, etc. Anything from the ground." Topn replied.

"But how?" Sam asked. "It's physically impossible to..."

Toph lifts Squid up a tree like she would to Sokka.

"Anything else, smart guy?"

"Just get me down?" She does that. "Thanks."

"Otto, who are these people?"

"My old friends, Reggie, Twister, and Squid." he responds.

"Okay."

Reggie whispers to her brother. "Otto where are we? Let's leave now!"

"I can't." spoke he.

"What do ya mean you can't?"

Just then Aang, Momo, Katara, and Sokka arrive at the scene.

"Great, more people." said Sokka sarcastically.

"Guys, meet Reg, Twist, and Squid. Others, meet Aang, Katara, and Sokka. With Momo." introduced the blind bender.

"You guys look...ancient." excamined Twister.

Reggie nudged him. "X-ney on the new world-say!"

"Huh?"

"Just shut up."

* * *

CHAPTER 11

The female Earthbender from the past and boy from Calafornia from the present sat down again.

"I didn't know you had friends." Toph said remarked.

"Me too," said Otto. "I think they followed me."

"How?"

"Let's just say...my friends have a good way of finding me."

Reggie looks at Otto and Toph slyly. She talks to Aang. "What's up with them?"

"Oh, just stuff. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You're a girl. Say, what if there's this guy that I don't know, likes his friend, only more...than a friend."

Rocket girl looks over at Twister and Sam and blushes. "Well, you've just gotta be really nice to her. Maybe she likes that guy back. Only she...doesn't know it yet."

Aang sighs. "I see. Are you in that kinda problem?"

"No! Are you?"

"No!"

"Good."

"Good."

Twister pulls out Sokka's boomerang. "What does this do?" he asks, messing around with it.

"Be careful, it's mine!" Sokka yelled. Twister tossed the boomerang. Soon it came back and hit his head.

"I'm OK." He hands the boomerang back to Sokka.

"Thanks."

Squid, meanwhile, is exams Momo.

"Amazing. Interesting lemur you have." he said.

"His name is Momo." corrected Katara. Otto grabbed Twister, Reggie, and Sam to form in a small circle.

"Guys, what are you doing here? _Why_ are you here?" he demands.

"Everyone is worried sick about you," his sis replied. "you _have_ to come back with us" "Before things get worse." Sam added.

"But I like being here." protested Otto.

"Come on, Rocket Boy, it's not like we can bring them and your little girlfriend back with us!" said Reggie.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Otto snapped. "I got it! We should bring them back with us." His sister groans. "Come on!"

"We don't know dude. Remember the last time you said that?" questioned Twister.

"Look Otto! We suffered in a cave looking for a battery that _only_ works the portal! Now that we found it and working, you're _coming_ back with us or else you're gonna face the warth of your own sister!!!" boomed Reggie.

Otto gulped. "Okay, I'll come back. It'll be hard telling the others though..."

"Just do it."

"Fine, yeesh!" Rocket Boy goes over to Toph. "Um, can I talk to you?" she nods.

"What do you want? Again?"

"It's hard to explain but...um, eh..."

"Spit it out."

"I'mfromanotherworld!" Otto shouts fast.

Toph blinked. "What?"

"You see, I came outta this portal my friend Sam made. And well, him and the others came to take me back. I'm really really REALLY sorry to leave you like this."

A small pause.

"I think I know what you're saying."

"You do?" queried Otto, thinking she knows what he means.

"Yeah...I think you don't like me anymore!"

"Wait!" Toph Earthbends to make a small wall next to Otto. "I'm telling the truth! 100!"

Momo leaps away as he spots something shiny. Behind bushes was a vortex. Curious, Momo jumps into it and disappears inside. Aang, Katara, and Sokka hearing it turn around.

"Where's Momo?" Katara wonders.

Aang walks over, opens the bushes, and gasps. "Oh my..."

"What is it-Oh. Never mind." agreed Sokka.

"That's something you don't see every day." said Katara oddly.

"Sorry!" Twister hawls while him, Sam, Reggie, and Otto (who is grabbed by Reg) run into the portal.

"We gotta get Momo back!" exclaimed Aang. He and Katara went in. Sokka grabbed Toph as the portal closed up.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Aang and Otto's group landed back in Ocean Shores, outside Sam's place. The benders (and Sokka) are wearing modern clothes.

"He was telling the truth..." Toph realized.

"Where are we?" asked Katara, looking her surroundings.

"We're back! We're back and alive!" Sam cheered. Then they turn to the others who followed them.

"Uh oh." said Reggie.

"This is bad. Really bad." conforms Twister.

"I blame you for this." Sokka said upset to Aang.

The Rocket gang told them about their worlds. What happened during the accident.

"So Momo is lost in Ocean Shores?" the bold-headed kid questions.

"Yeah. You guys are in the 20th century." Twister mistaked.

"21st century." said Sam exact.

"Oh."

"It shouldn't be far to track him. All I need is a sample and put it in the tracker I made."

"Squid, we ran for a _long_ time! I'm bored." said Otto.

"Me too." agrees Toph.

"Will this help?" Aang pulled out some fur from Momo and Sam takes it. He puts the DNA into the tracker (that was in his backpack he left behind) and navigates.

"Ah ha! Come on team!" Sam leads.

"What a genius." Reggie thought dreamfully as she follows.

Meanwhile, Momo was scurring around town. He saw many people walk past by and tried to make it through the crowd. Just then someone grabbed him. It was Lars w/his goons.

"Look what we got here, a little animal! Must've escaped from the zoo!" he laughed.

"Careful, it might have rabies." one of his goons said. (a/n: I forgot their names so bare with it)

"Shut up! Maybe I should put it in Twister's pillow tonight!"

Our good guys run and stop to see Lars with Momo.

"Lars!" Otto snarled.

"Who?" asked his crush.

"He's my big brother! And he ruins _everything_!" replied Twister.

"That doesn't sound very nice." said Katara.

"It's true!"

Aang walks up to Lars angrily. "Hey. I want my friend back!"

"Ooh, look guys, the bald headed kid wants his pet monkey!" Lars teased.

The rest confront Aang.

"Come on Lars, give him a break." insisted Reggie.

"Oh really?"

Twister's brother with his friends run to the beach as the others catch up.

"Just surrender the lemur." said Sam.

"What you gonna do? Some magic element?"

"Something like that."

All of the sudden, Aang Airbends knocking Lars & his gang down. Momo escapes and goes into Aang's hands. They laugh and leave.

"I'll get you back Rocket Dorks! You and your new friends! I have no idea how ya did it, but I'll find a way!" yelled Lars.

------------

It was 5:00PM. Since Aang got his pet Momo back, they can leave. Sam activates the portal again into the Avatar world. Toph and Otto look at each other.

"I promise I'll find a way to find you again." said Toph.

"You know where I live at, right?" Otto asked. She nods. "Good."

"I better be going now." Then Toph kisses Otto on the cheek, making him blush. Her, Katara, Sokka, and Aang go.

Twister looks at Otto lovesick. "Dude you lost it!"

"No I didn't!" he snaps.

That night, Otto hears the sound of throwing rocks from his window. He opens it up and sees Toph.

"Toph, what are you doing here?" he climbs down.

"The portal is still activated. Looks look faith wants us to be together." she responded. Both smile. Next their lips get close, 'til they kiss. They stop after a minute. "I gotta go."

"Don't worry. I'll remember you. In here." Otto says, putting his hand where his heart is. Toph grins and runs off, into her world.

----------

Sam wakes Reggie up.

"What is it Squid?" she questions.

"Reggie, I'm sorry about back at the cave." Sam replied.

"You just apologized!"

"Oh yeah." he blushes. Then he kisses Reggie deep full on the lips. "How did that feel?"

"That felt...great! Sam, I love you."

"I love you." Both hug as Twister watches from the bushes.

"_I love you so much Reg, that I want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted for you._"

----------

Aang and Katara wake up and go outside.

"Gee, with all the commotion that went around, I don't think I could sleep." Katara joked.

"Yeah," agreed Aang. Katara kisses Aang on the cheek and runs back. He sighs and blushes the same.

"_Reggie was right. She does like me._"

**THE END**

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you like the revised one, less spelling errors and...errors. Please R&R with NO FLAMES!!! I support SamxReggie and AangxKatara, so sorry to people who aren't fans of these couples.


End file.
